


Stardust Sickness: or what happens when you meet your past self in outer space

by pixiekpop



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiekpop/pseuds/pixiekpop
Summary: Jaehwan falls asleep in the practice room and suddenly finds himself face to face with himself on the moon (aka Ken meets an alien and that alien is him, kinda).





	Stardust Sickness: or what happens when you meet your past self in outer space

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated:)

The milky way holds secrets. 

Thinking back to high school science class and a quick google search will lead you straight to the infamous multiverse. 

Lee Jaehwan didn’t take science in high school, they don’t offer it in most korean schools. Plus he was far too busy worrying about debuting than pondering the likes of quantum mechanics and alternate universes. 

Nevertheless, for the time being, there are two Lee Jaehwans. 

One of them is restless, pacing up and down the craters of the moon.

One is rehearsing again and again until his ears bleed from the repetitive music sounding around the practice room like sonar. 

They share a face. And some memories. Other than a few quirks, one might think the other to be identical. Until, of course, the day they met.

On Earth

It starts when N just won’t quit practice. He spins up off the floor after a particularly taxing dance session and pulls each one of them of them up, demanding another go. 

“We’re going to get this today, if it kills us” He tuts, shaking his head with the disdain of the disgruntled leader that he is.

It just might, thinks Jaehwan, as he turns. Stares at his hyung for a few seconds. And walks straight out of the room to go lie down in the hallway for a nice, peaceful, leader free nap. 

It’s not much of a surprise when Taek follows him out and instead of a scolding he gets an equally grumpy lap full of giant cat man. 

So yeah, he’s the moodmaker. 

With the weight of his Leo on the body and the weight of his frustration on the mind, he falls asleep. 

On The Moon

When he wakes, there’s no sound. But there are far away stars and a view of a planet he’s flown around far too many times for it to be comforting. 

As he sits up, then back on his heels, staring up at the infinite galaxy, he notices that there’s a man pacing, concerned in the center of a huge crater. Going up and down the half circle and pausing briefly to glance in Jaehwan’s direction.

Still rather pissed from the dance practice mishap Jaehwan tries to decide if it’s worth going over to greet the mysterious figure. After all, the pacing is reminding him of Hakyeon. And that’s the last thing he needs. 

Thankfully, the man makes the choice for him, striding over to him, almost gliding on the sparkling silver moon dust. 

He introduces himself as “Lee Jaehwan”. The Earth Lee Jaehwan does a double take. Several. And then proceeds to lift himself off the ground and take a closer look at Moon Jaehwan. 

Apparently, he has a twin up here above his Earth. Same large, overly judged nose. Same long lashes. Same, flat to his face, ears. 

The differences are slight, but noticeable in the gentle light of space. Moon boy’s skin has a pale blue glow. His eyes are bright silver, circa on & on vampire eyes. And his grin a little more devilish than the typical wide happy smile that adorns the earthlings face.

“You’re me from Earth aren’t you? I watch you from the observatory.That was quite the tantrum today” Alien Jaehwan says, accusatory but with a slight air of almost parental wisdom. 

Earth Jaehwan blushes profusely, unable to help the wave of shame at his earlier outburst, and attempts to sputte out a retort to the almost ethereal and intimidating alien.

“I was frustrated, okay. I love Hakyeon but he can be a little much sometimes, especially when it comes to perfection for the fans” he sighed, “Starlights always come first”

“Starlights? Like our stars?” Moon looked up at the great expanse above them, “They are beautiful, though I can’t imagine putting yourself through all that just for some gaseous balls of light”

“No…” Earth shakes his head, shaking with mirth at the misunderstanding, and feeling a little dizzy with reflection. “Our starlights,, our fans. You know, the ones that are always there for us, no matter what. Our light. The right answer to everything. Our starlights” 

“That sounds really lovely, I’m alone up here. My only company is the real stars. Why don’t you want to be perfect for them, if they’re so important?”

“It’s, well, it’s just a lot. I wouldn’t know how to explain it” Earth runs his hands through his newly dyed comeback hair and sits on the ground again, joined by Moon who leans his head on the broad shoulders next to him. “I try so hard to be the fun one, the one that’s always cheering everyone up. It sometimes feels like I’m making everyone else so happy, that I have none left for myself”

“Sounds to me like you have stardust syndrome” Moon looks at him like that answers every question.

Earth raises an eyebrow, “Stardust syndrome? You have to explain buddy, I’m not from the moon, you know?”

“When a star gets so worn out that it withers away. When a star burns out, it’s like the loss of a friend” 

“What can I do about it?” Earth asks, staring so intently at a blue star in the distance that he feels as though he could float away. 

“Find someone to relight you” 

Moon presses a chaste kiss to Earth’s nose and walks back to his crater, with soft whispers of loving nonsense trailing behind him to the ears of his lost Earth companion.

On Earth

Jaehwan wakes to a different kiss on his nose. This one is accompanied by a squeeze on his shoulders and a promise of a new beginning. Back on Earth and in the arms of his new flame and the sounds of his starlight outside, he thinks, this will all be okay. 

It’s hard to always been the moodmaker. It’s a challenge to smile when he wants to be frustrated and laugh when he wants to cry. But nonetheless, looking down at his love on top of him, snoring softly and at his leader standing in the doorway with gentle concern in his eyes, and thinks there is nothing else that shines more in the world.


End file.
